


Complacency

by Joking611



Series: Cari'ssi'mi Drabbles [33]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Assassination, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joking611/pseuds/Joking611
Summary: Liara's work as the Shadow Broker isn't solely focused on the war.





	Complacency

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mass Effect 100 Word Drabble Challenge on 23 February 2018
> 
> Prompt: Complacent

“Operative Patiatur, you are cleared to target.” 

“Acknowledged.” The comm disconnected.

The human had been recognized.

There were many refugees on the Citadel. So many that a person might hope to go unnoticed.

But there were those who used the displaced masses as a way to bypass security. C-Sec was barely functioning at this point, resources stretched beyond their limit. 

Fortunately, other forces were in play.

“Target eliminated,” came the update moments later. 

Liara nodded absently as she approved the usual bonuses. 

She hoped that her assistance wouldn’t cause Miranda to become complacent. She’d need her later. They both would.


End file.
